KK Meeting Part 3
That's right its part 3 woooooooooooooooOoOoooOOOOooooooOOOOOoooo (Note: This is a few weeks late, sorry about that.) ANOTHER NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ K: Ok hi everybody as many of you know the school bus disappears along with Gus's Trailer K: Gus was...Really sad about that *K suddenly starts thinking* Pigmanfan: ...You ok? Lehcar: I think she's in a trance *K stands there thinking* ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ What K was thinking Gus: MY TRAILER! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! MY SWEET AMAZING TRAILER! WHERE DID IT GO!!??!?!?!?!??!?!? K: GUS CALM DOWN *Gus grabs K and shakes her* Gus: I LOVED THAT TRAILER AND NOW IT IS GONE K: OH GOD HELP ME Gus: PLEASE HELP ME FIND MY CHILD K: HELP M-wait what Gus: YEAH THAT WAS MY CHILD K: Dude its not even a real living being Gus: WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTT!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! K: OH GOD NO PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ K: ...He was really stressed... K: Ok anyways thanks to Clawheart88 and Clawheart88 ONLY for finding the glitch Clawheart88: But everybody else noticed it along with me at the same tim- K: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Clawheart88: Ok then K: Ok anyways time to kick Gawain out again Gawain: NOT THIS TIME *Gawain grabs a mind control ray* Lehcar: OH GOD NOT AGAIN Gawain: I SWEAR IF YOU KICK ME OUT ONE MORE TIME EVERYBODY HERE WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL Princess Wonderful: OH NO QUICK HIDE THE STEAK Pickleback: NO SAVE THE PICKLES Princess Wonderful: STEAK Pickleback: PICKLES Princess Wonderful: STEAK Pickleback: PICKLES Princess Wonderful: STEAK Pickleback: PICKLES Princess Wonderful: STEAK Pickleback: PICKLES Princess Wonderful: STEAK Pickleback: PICKLES Princess Wonderful: STEAK Pickleback: PICKLES Princess Wonderful: STEAK Pickleback: PICKLES Princess Wonderful: STEAK Pickleback: PICKLES Sussettey: What is even happening anymore Gawain: Who even knows Clingwrap: Why did I leave my popcorn home K: Ok that's it *K throws Princess Wonderful outside* K: She is too fast anyway K: Ok anyway back to school event, you go back to school, blah blah blah blah ok next story *Silence* K: We actually don't have a 2nd story *Everyone stares at K* K: Ha ha...yeah...uh...um... Luam667: You mean to tell me, we came from all over Kart Kingdom, to find out about something we already knew K: Well...uh...yeah.. *K gets kicked outside* Pickleback: HI GUYS I'M THE PERSON WHO TALKS UP HERE NOW FIRST OFF WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT PRINCESS WONDERFUL IS TOO FAST Everybody: Agreed Pickleback: SO LETS THROW PICKLES AT HER Gawain: Are you actually kidding me right now *Pickleback throws pickles at her outside* *Princess Wonderful throws steak at Pickleback* Sussettey: Guys we should just leave Everyone: Agreed Sour Sue: Lets go *Everyone leaves* Pickleback: Wait where did everyone go Princess Wonderful: They left, again Pickleback: Oh Princess Wonderful: ...This is your fault Pickleback: No its your fault Princess Wonderful: No its your fault Pickleback: No its your fault Princess Wonderful: No its your fault Pickleback: No its your fault Princess Wonderful: No its your fault Pickleback: No its your fault Princess Wonderful: No its your fault ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ I hope you enjoyed this silly kart fiction, as always -----Gawain Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8